List of Geely models
Many of Geely's early products are based on the Xiali TJ7300, a variant of the 1987 Daihatsu Charade. Models such as the Haoqing (豪情) (five-door), Merrie (美日) (five-door), Uliou (优利欧) (four-door) and Urban Nanny (van and pick-up truck) have Charade bases, but feature a more prominent chromed grille. Geely has spent great effort in upgrading its technology and self-developed several original products, such as Geely FC, Geely Panda, Emgrand models, etc. Zhejiang Geely Automobile * Xiali TJ7300-based ** 1998 — HQ/Haoqing/Haoqing SRV (豪情/豪情SRV) — 1.0 L & 1.3 L & 1.5 L hatchback ** 2000 — MR/Merrie (美日) — hatchback ** 2002 — MR/Uliou/MS (优利欧) ** 2004 — PU/Rural Nanny/Urban Nanny * 2002 — BL/Beauty Leopard/BO (美人豹) — 1.5 L coupe * Daewoo-designed ** 2005 — CK/Freedom Cruiser — 1.3 L & 1.5 L & 1.6 L sedan ** 2005 — Geely 美日之星 — 1.1 L & 1.3 L hatchback * 2006 — MK/LG/KingKong (金刚) — 1.5 L & 1.6 L sedan (also called Micro Sedan in Sri Lanka) * 2006 — FC/Vision (远景) — 1.8 L CVVT & 1.5 L CVVT sedan * 2008 — Geely China Dragon (中国龙) — 1.8L CVVT coupe Emgrand brand (帝豪品牌) * 2009 – 2014 Emgrand EC7 – 1.8 L CVVT sedan/hatchback * 2010 – 2014 Emgrand EC8 2.0L, 2.4L sedan * 2010 – 2014 Emgrand EC7-RV 1.5L, 1.8L hatchback * 2011 – 2014 Emgrand EX7 SUV Shanghai Maple Guorun Automobile (SMA) * 2003–2005 — Maple Huapu (华普) M203 — 1.5 L 5-door hatchback * 2003–2010 – Maple Huapu (华普) M203 – 1.5 L 5-door hatchback * 2003–2010 – Maple Hisoon (海迅) AA & AB – 5-door hatchback * 2004–2010 – Maple Marindo (海域) M303 – 1.5 L & 1.8 L sedan * 2005–2010 – Maple Hysoul (海尚) M305 – 5-door hatchback * 2006–2010 – Maple Hysoul (海尚) M206/Haixuan (海炫) – car aimed specially at female consumersMaple Haixuan: What Chinese Women Want?, Edmunds.com, March 10, 2006 Gleagle（全球鹰） * 2008–2014 – Gleagle Panda (熊猫) – 1.3L & 1.0 L CVVT hatchback, also known as the Geely LC * 2010–2014 – Gleagle GX2 (Panda Cross) – 1.3/1.5 L * 2011–2014 – Gleagle CK – 1.0/1.5 L, a rebadging of the Geely CK * 2012–2014 – Gleagle GC7 – 1.8 L four-door sedan Product Gallery Emgrand File:Emgrand EC7 01 China 2012-04-15.jpg|Emgrand EC7 File:Geely EC7 EV.jpg|Emgrand EC7 EV File:Emgrand EC7-RV China 2012-06-02.jpg|emgrand EC7-RV File:Emgrand EC8 front view.jpg|Emgrand EC8 File:Emgrand EX7 2.0 GL 2013 (11214246974).jpg|Emgrand EX7 Englon File:Shanghai Englon SC3 China 2014-04-28.jpg|Englon SC3 File:Geely Englon SC5-RV.jpg|Englon SC5-RV File:Shanghai Englon SC6 01 China 2014-04-17.jpg|Englon SC6 File:Shanghai Englon SC7 01 China 2012-07-23.jpg|Englon SC7 File:Englon SC7-RV.jpg|Englon SC7-RV File:Englon SX5.jpg|Englon SX5 File:Shanghai Englon SX7 China 2014-04-28.jpg|Englon SX7 File:Shanghai Englon TX4 01 China 2014-04-30.JPG|Englon TX4 Geely File:Geely Borui 001 China 2015-04-06.jpg|Geely Borui File:Geely Boyue 01 China 2016-04-07.jpg|Geely Boyue File:Geely GC9.jpg|Geely GC9 File:Geely GX7 China 2016-04-06.jpg|Geely GX7 File:Geely LC 1.3 GB 2015 (15692447678).jpg|Geely LC (Panda) File:Geely LC 1.3 Cross 2014 (16552897611).jpg|Geely LC Cross File:Geely Jingang facelift 01 China 2016-04-11.jpg|Geely MK File:Geely MK Cross.JPG|Geely MK Cross Gleagle File:Gleagle CK China 2012-06-02.JPG|Gleagle CK File:Gleagle FC China 2012-06-02.JPG|Gleagle FC File:Gleagle GC7 Auto China 2014-04-23.jpg|Gleagle GC7 File:Gleagle GX2 facelift 01 China 2014-04-16.jpg|Gleagle GX2 File:Gleagle GX7 01 China 2012-06-02.JPG|Gleagle GX7 File:Gleagle Panda China 2012-05-05.JPG|Gleagle Panda London Taxi Co. File:A TX4 Taxi at Heathrow Airport Terminal 5.jpg|London Taxi Co. TX4 Shanghai Maple File:SMA Maple C61 1.6L 2009 (10282252184).jpg|Shanghai Maple C61 File:Shanghai Maple 01 China 2012-04-21.JPG|Shanghai Maple C81 File:Shanghai Maple Haifeng 01 China 2012-07-14.JPG|Shanghai Maple Haifeng File:SMA Maple R51 1.5 Sports 2008 (19110018753).jpg|Shanghai Maple R51 Volvo File:Volvo S60 R-Design (II, Facelift) – Frontansicht, 26. Dezember 2013, Düsseldorf.jpg|Volvo S60 File:Volvo S60 Cross Country fl.jpg|Volvo S60 Cross Country File:2014 Canadian International AutoShow 0229 (12646607644).jpg|Volvo S60 Polestar File:GOT Volvo S60 Polestar 2.jpg|Volvo S60 Polestar TC1 (Cyan Racing) File:Volvo S90.png|Volvo S90 File:2016 Volvo V40 R-Design T2 2.0.jpg|Volvo V40 File:2017 Volvo V40 Cross Country 2.0 Front.jpg|Volvo V40 Cross Country File:2013-03-05 Geneva Motor Show 8219.JPG|Volvo V60 File:Volvo V60 Cross Country fr.jpg|Volvo V60 Cross Country File:2014-03-04 Geneva Motor Show 0897.JPG|Volvo V60 PHEV File:FoS20162016 0625 151242AA (27902806215).jpg|Volvo V60 Polestar File:2016 Volvo V90s 3.jpg|Volvo V90 File:2017 Volvo V90 CRoss Country D5 PP Automatic 2.0 Front.jpg|Volvo V90 Cross Country File:2018 Volvo XC40 1.jpg|Volvo XC40 File:2017 Volvo XC60 T6 R-Design wagon (2017-12-09) 01.jpg|Volvo XC60 File:2017 Volvo XC90 D5 Inscription wagon (2017-08-26) 01.jpg|Volvo XC90 Lynk & Co File:WMC P AS17 Lynk & Co 01 1.jpg|Lynk & Co 01 crossover File:WMC P AS17 Lynk & Co 03 Concept 1.jpg|Lynk & Co 03 References Category:Geely